The invention relates the field of N-(4-carbamimidophenyl)glycineamide derivatives. In particular, the invention relates to novel N-(4-carbamimidophenyl) glycineamide derivatives that are useful for inhibiting the coagulation factors Xa, IXa, and thrombin induced by the factor VIIa and the tissue factor. Thus, these novel compounds can inhibit the formation of thrombi and are useful in treating diseases such as thrombisis, apoplexy, cardiac infarction, inflammation and arteriosclerosis.